User talk:FreddyderHamster/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Minifig Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:FreddyderHamster page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Agent Chase (Talk) 19:35, December 19, 2009 Hello! Nice to see you here Freddy!Hank3887 20:31, December 19, 2009 (UTC) yeah.i'm here and help a little bit-- 20:35, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey I know you! -- 21:28, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I too-- 21:29, December 19, 2009 (UTC) So do I!-- 21:30, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Nice to meet you!-- 21:31, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Nice to see you!-- 21:55, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Re:Help Yeah, link please? I'll help.-- 21:40, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Looks fine, what do you need?-- 21:49, December 19, 2009 (UTC) the part with tool etc. I want that this chart would be colored too.-- 21:50, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I'll see what I can do.-- 21:51, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks-- 21:53, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I've checked MLN and LU wiki and thet don't have it so I'm not sure if it is possible.-- 21:54, December 19, 2009 (UTC) O.k.-- 21:55, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sorry.-- 22:04, December 19, 2009 (UTC) No Problem-- 07:39, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Huh? What is the temmplate for? -- 14:02, December 20, 2009 (UTC) It's for the minifigs.--FreddyderHamster Talk 14:05, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Usernav Do you want a custom usernav like the one I made for myself or Hank3887? -- 14:42, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yes--FreddyderHamster Talk 14:46, December 20, 2009 (UTC) What do you want it to look like? (How many rows, what links, what pictures?) -- 14:49, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Links: My page,My Talk,Contribs,Editcount Picture: Thanks an on MOC wiki i have add admins colors--FreddyderHamster Talk 14:55, December 20, 2009 (UTC) OK here . If there is anthything you would like changed just ask -- 15:16, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks--FreddyderHamster Talk 15:28, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Do you want it to be the same format as mine and hanks? -- 14:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yep--FreddyderHamster Talk 15:06, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yes you can join just sig here. -- 18:35, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Are you going to use the nav I gave you? You can just copy it to your userpage. -- 18:39, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Yep i'll use yet.--FreddyderHamster Talk 18:41, December 21, 2009 (UTC) OK Can you please work on Templates? I know you are better at them than I am. -- 19:38, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Copy this to your page- -- 19:40, December 21, 2009 (UTC) O.K.But i will also work on pics. I hate thumb.Frame look nicer--FreddyderHamster Talk 19:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Why? Is that when it has no border? And in case you did not know, I'm an admin.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:36, December 21, 2009 (UTC) It would look better.--FreddyderHamster Talk My quiz! Take my Quiz. Tell Legoguy and hank to take it too. (Since you are on MLN, you can win a prize) -- 01:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Help My Sig help on sig User:Flex217/sig--Flex217 (Da custom sig masta) thanks! Thanks for nomanating me for adminship!-- 13:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) HEY I AM A BUREAUCRAT NOW ALONG WITH AGENT CHASE CAUSE WIKIA SAID WE WERE GOOD. Now for the requests:Go vote, get others to vote-I know F.D.H. and would give him adminship if he asked, and I think Legoguy has done some great edits and deserves adminship. However, you should probably get people to vote just to be sure and I need to consult Agent Chase too. -- 16:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Lego Quiz Congratulations on getting 100% on the quiz! You win 15 clicks in My Lego Network what do you want clicked? -- 13:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) On my Pet Owl module--FreddyderHamster Talk 09:19, December 25, 2009 (UTC) What do you think of the new greeting message? -- 16:57, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Looks great--FreddyderHamster Talk 17:23, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Minifig this minifig is for you : 15:49, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Thanks--FreddyderHamster Talk 20:14, December 26, 2009 (UTC) SCORE! Ok now that this picture is uploaded I can use a web URL to display the picture on my store without actually having to upload it to MLN wiki! 13:28, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Don't tell the admins about this sort of thing they may decide to go and remove the image URL from the page-Go check out my shop and tell me what you think. 14:15, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Any of you want minifigs just make your own. :: 17:20, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Template:Base Don't Just Make it For Charter because I make my own templates. 23:45, December 27, 2009 (UTC) p.s Im not mad at you. Where Still Friends O.k.--FreddyderHamster Talk 10:22, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Ice Planet 2010 minifig Which one green or blue. ::: 19:06, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Blue--FreddyderHamster Talk 09:00, December 29, 2009 (UTC) OK I understand. However, I am not the only one here. Legoguy brought this up. I really don't know what I should do. Morally, I would let him go. However, I cannot. Here is the deal:If you tell Legoguy that you will take all the blame and Agent Chase agrees with it, I will unblock him because it really isn't fair when lego wikis are more of a kids then teen/adult wikis. However, if I get in trouble, you have to go to wikia telling them that you wanted me to unblock him and that I was doing no harm. Personally, I think it should be 10 or older because any younger causes more innacurate stuff and little kids are a bit hard to teach. 16:23, December 29, 2009 (UTC) unfair? how is it unfair? he was to young and by rule he must be banned.-- 19:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) The wikis must be keep with the COPPA laws.when you read the following article reads you see that the block at this time unfair is? If you operate a commercial Web site or an online service directed to children under 13 that collects personal information from children or if you operate a general audience Web site and have actual knowledge that you are collecting personal information from children, you must comply with the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act. To determine whether a Web site is directed to children, the FTC considers several factors, including the subject matter; visual or audio content; the age of models on the site; language; whether advertising on the Web site is directed to children; information regarding the age of the actual or intended audience; and whether a site uses animated characters or other child-oriented features. --FreddyderHamster Talk 22:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Look I can only unblock him if we post a vote on the wiki page with a majority and agent chase agrees with me otherwise I don't want to make a mistake. FreddyderHamster you can put the poll on the main page. 23:08, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Welcome (Since the wikibot not work)Welcome!Thank you or editing the Minifig Wikipage.We apprentice it.Thanks the new Main page "style" would look better than the old.--FreddyderHamster Talk 09:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) One section I was unable to find to edit was the poll, as its large right now. I finally moved it back to the left side. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) We can make the poll as template.Then it should work.--FreddyderHamster Talk 09:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I found one problem that had to do with that "Featured" thing in the corner. It was remote linking to Uncyclopedia with that image, so I copied the image and then uploaded a copy for this wiki and then linked to that one instead. It will hopefully reduce your loading time on the front page. Second concern I noticed is the sidebar on the left, its listing images and pages. So you may want to look into fixing that. Let me know if you need help with that. I can't edit it, but I can share how I edit those on other wikis. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks with the "featured" Yeah,i know with the sidebar but i'm "only" a rollback.BobaFett2 or Agent Chase are admins.--FreddyderHamster Talk 09:25, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Well the problem with the polls is deeper than I thought as you can read here. Apparently it has to be edited in the skin of the wiki, so in short its best to leave it on the one side. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) O.k.Should i contact the admins with the poll--FreddyderHamster Talk 09:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Minifig of the Month Agent Chase has left for a while, so I will ask you:Start the word about new voting for minifigure of the month (user of the month). Include a poll, discuss with Legoguy and me (and agent chase if he comes back) and the standard voting with comments. 16:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) OK that is fine. Check out my above message, Crotocall is unblocked. 17:33, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Good :)--FreddyderHamster Talk 17:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Spread the word (or banner) on this wiki to hank, flex, legoguy, joeman 17:37, December 30, 2009 (UTC) yep--FreddyderHamster Talk 17:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ze Word Haz Beeen Zpread. VWHAT EES NEXT? BWAHAHAHAHAHA! 17:43, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I don't know.We ask user on MLNW--FreddyderHamster Talk 17:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ask users on Brickipedia. 17:46, December 30, 2009 (UTC) O.k. You ask user on Brickpedia and i on MLNW muhahaha. We using the following Message: Can you please add this picture on the top off your MLNW page:http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/minifig/images/0/03/MLNW_Spam.png The code for this pic is:http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/minifig/images/0/03/MLNW_Spam.png Thanks--FreddyderHamster Talk Is the message o.k.?--FreddyderHamster Talk 17:49, December 30, 2009 (UTC) The Message The message is great. However, I can't find the user list on Brickipedia. I will search for other LEGO wikis to ask on. You do Brickipedia. Admins are dead ends, ALWAYS. 17:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC) One more thing-Get other users to do it on MLNwiki I do not want the admins to block me or hate me. Try to look at the MLNwiki user's pages and figure out what other wikis they are in. 17:55, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Can you spread the word on MLNwiki too I have to go bye! 17:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) One more thing: Should we add this to our signatures? 18:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Not yet--FreddyderHamster Talk 18:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Userlist I am creating a list of all active users on the wiki there is a link on the front page under the fun section. Can you spread the word about it? Can you also make it more visible? 18:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) yep--FreddyderHamster Talk 18:12, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Please visit here. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 18:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) The MLNwiki strike Put off the strike check FB100Z's talk page he has instructions for you. 20:33, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I left MLNW 4ever. 21:30, December 30, 2009 (UTC) why--FreddyderHamster Talk 21:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Fiendly MLNW MLN Trade Market Wiki 22:50, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Also this 22:58, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Top User Should we have a top user thing like on MLNwiki? Pass the message on. 14:24, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ice planet 2010 minifig i have more i have to put on my computer l8r. 16:12, December 31, 2009 (UTC) my sig What do you think of my sig now? Are you jealous? 20:04, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yes a little bit.I don't use a "coustum" sig since i travveld to many new wikis--FreddyderHamster Talk 20:17, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Can you check out my talk page it is a bit messed up. Can you get a template for archiving and archive my talk page? 21:59, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Happy new year! (Almost) 22:47, December 31, 2009 (UTC) 11mins by me at home to new year--FreddyderHamster Talk 22:50, December 31, 2009 (UTC) You are still on? It is 4:51PM for me. 22:52, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Care to continue Ice Planet 2010 on GameGear360's page I already shortened the team to a more reasonable size and there are three named characters out of 8 left alive (you can name the rest). 22:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Userbox 4 u -- 01:16, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Go Here to see the new top user list. 21:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Would you like there to be a link to your user to be listed under the template help section? 21:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Check out my new basic signature templates (made by me!) do you mind if I use them to replace the EZsigs with Template:SimpleSig and Template:ColorSig to show some originality? They are very basic, but I will include more later. For now, can you clean up their pages a bit just to make it appear better? 22:03, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Well do you like it? 23:39, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I put me under need help,but today and tomorrow i would be inactiveI have vaction in berlin :)After I'm back i look (to/over)the templates--FreddyderHamster Talk 09:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Admin Colors Colors in all wikis. 23:27, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Welcome back man! 18:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC) We are trying to create a manual of style/rules. Its Minifigure Wiki:Rules and Policies. Contact me about what I should change. 01:15, January 9, 2010 (UTC)